When No Words Can Comfort You!
by Red Devil
Summary: Spoiler Alert. S6 Ep18 "Lauren". M rated. Derek shows up drunk on Penelope's doorstep. She tries to comfort him, but soft words and gentle touches isn't what he needs.


**When's There Is No Words Too Comfort You**

**Rating: **M. Sexual themes and coarse language. Spoilers for season six episode 18.

AN: I just watched season six, episode 18 "Lauren" and this was definitely begging to be written. Currently it is a one shot but there's definitely room for more. So if you want more please review and let me know.

* * *

Penelope was roused from her fitful slumber by a loud banging on her front door. She'd been lying on top of her sofa, still in the same dark clothes she had worn to Emily's funeral. A quick glance over at the clock on her side table told her it was just after midnight. The banging persisted. "Ok, ok I'm coming" she yelled in the direction of the door, the last thing she needed tonight was a mob of angry neighbours starting in on her for noisy visitors. She pulled herself up from the sofa and hurried to the door switching the light on as she went. A quick look through the peep hole revealed a very dishevelled looking Derek Morgan standing on the other side. She opened the door quickly and allowed him entry.

She was only partially surprised to see him stagger through the door. The alcohol smell on his breath confirmed her suspicions that he had been drinking. "Please Hot Stuff tell me that you didn't drive here?"

"No, car's down the road at the pub" he answered as he reached out and grabbed her pulling her into his chest, wrapping her up tightly in his strong arms. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply, needing to smell her strawberry vanilla scent just to make sure she was still real, still safe.

Penelope stayed very still, relishing the feeling of being in his arms. "Oh my god baby girl, we've lost her. She's gone" he broke down sobbing into her hair.

The entire team had been shattered by Emily's death, but some were better hiding it than others. Derek was taking it hard, placing an unfair amount of blame on his own self for not getting there sooner. His emotions were playing havoc, switching rapidly between guilt and shame. Shame because he hadn't believed in Emily. The evidence had been stacking up and he was so angry at her for having a relationship with her target. He still didn't understand how she could have been in a relationship with such an evil man; he'd spent eighteen months under deep cover before and knew the situations could be hard, but he'd never gotten in a relationship with any of his targets.

Every time he closed his eyes tonight he saw images of Emily lying on the floor with a stake sticking out of her abdomen. Images of the team's distraught faces flashed back and forth through his mind. JJ's face when she delivered the news, Spencer's look of devastation, Penelope's heart breaking sobs. The one who had stood out the most was Hotch, for the second time in a very short period of time Derek saw him break. How could god be so unfair to one man? They all sacrificed for this job but was it fair for him to have to sacrifice first his wife, then the person who healed his heart?

Hotch and Emily hadn't been official. Stupid frat rules interfered with that but it was common knowledge in the close knit BAU team that she was the one that was healing him slowly. Now she's gone as well.

"Shh baby, it's going to be ok. I've got you" Penelope walked them backwards to her couch. Derek sat down and pulled her into his lap. The need for him to hold her was too great for him to resist. She didn't say anything else other than make a few soothing sounds every now and then. Not many, it was so hard to comfort him when she herself was crying right alongside him. The team had taken a bad hit this week, one she didn't think they could recover from anytime soon.

He didn't try to talk to her but continued crying into her hair. Words couldn't fix the situation and he was so tired of being strong, of bottling everything up. Penelope just let him cry, feeling his hot tears running down the inside of her dress, she continued rubbing circles on his chest, hoping the soft motion would provide him some comfort.

Derek could feel her soft hands on his him, her warm breath against his neck as she murmured soft sounds to him. Sounds that were too low to make out the actual words she was using. He wasn't even sure if she was using words at all, but either way he didn't want her to stop. His mind drifted back to the time his baby girl was shot. He was so lucky to have not lost her then, his god given solace. That's truly what she was.

Penelope moved her head around slowly intending to put a soft kiss on Derek's forehead but as she went to kiss him he moved his head upwards catching her mouth with his. The shock of his mouth on hers caused her to pause for a moment, he was drunk maybe it was just a mistake, but as she went to move back from him his hand came up into her hair forcing her mouth back against his as he hungrily kissed her.

She couldn't believe Derek was kissing her as if his life depended on it. It was something she'd dreamt of for so many years, but apparently her imagination had never even got close to the real thing. His kisses should be illegal.

He ran his tongue along her lips again demanding entrance and she gave in to him, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to access to hers. He tasted of Jack which she thought was strange seeing as he was usually a beer man, until he ran his other hand up the inside of her dress and over her breats. She lost all co-horrent thought after that.

Derek groaned as he felt himself get even harder. He'd taken a chance kissing his baby girl when he wasn't thinking straight but his body and heart had taken over, shifting his brain to the back seat. He rarely ever did anything without thinking, apparently tonight was one of those rare times. God she tasted good, better than he had ever imagined and he had spent an awful lot of time doing just that.

She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand over her nipple. He dragged his fingers back and forth across the nub through her lace bra enjoying the sounds coming from her. It wasn't enough, he needed more. "Baby girl you know I love you more than anything. I need you so much right now, please tell me you want me too, or tell me to get out because any further and I can't stop"

"Oh god Derek, you have no fucking idea how much I need you, how much I've wanted you for as long as I have" her hands went to the buttons on his black shirt swiftly undoing them. He needed no further reassurance, standing up from the sofa he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Penelope had to keep pinching herself to make sure that this was real, that it was really happening. Derek put her down on the bed and continued removing his shirt. He made fast work of taking it off and it hit the floor with his pants following it quickly after. Her eyes widened at the sight of him standing there in just his boxers. His arousal for her evident through the satin pants and she had to remind herself to breathe as he joined her on the bed and resumed kissing her.

The throb in his groin was becoming almost unbearable and every instinct screamed for him to slam into her, to take what he needed and rid himself of this frustration. His mind told him that having sex with his baby girl wouldn't make the hurt go away, wouldn't fix his problems, but his heart took over convincing him that this was the only thing that could. He reached around the back of her to undo the zip on her dress whilst placing kisses along her breast bone and the side of her neck. _Patience Morgan, Patience _his mind kept screaming at him, but he almost cum at the sight of her creamy breast spilling over the top of the black lace bra she was wearing under her dress.

"Like what you see Hot Stuff?" she teased him seeing the desire in his eyes. "You have no idea baby girl, you are so beautiful, and you're made of the stuff teenage boys have wet dreams over". With a quick, well-practised movement her bra was over the other side of the room and he had unrestricted access to her glorious breasts. He groaned as he took first one nipple and then the other into his mouth, alternating between sucking gently and nipping. Penelope squirmed beneath him; just the simple act of what he was doing was almost making her cum. Her panties were getting wetter by the minute.

She kept running her hands over his chest trying to manoeuvre them lower, but he kept shifting out of her reach seemingly content with his ministrations to her nipples, neck and shoulders. "Please Derek I need you" she squirmed again; the ache between her legs was unbearable. She knew the only way for it to be relieved was to have him inside her.

The sound of her begging to have him made even more blood rush down to his groin. He could feel the wetness pooling on the tip and knew once inside her he wouldn't last. In his mind their first time had been slow and intimate and he'd satisfied her so many times before reaching goal himself but he couldn't wait any longer. He hooked two fingers in the side of her panties and tore them off.

"As you wish baby girl" he told her slipping his boxers off and bracing himself above her. Taking her nipple in his mouth again he slid a hand down between her legs testing if she was ready. The smell of her wetness when his fingers entered her was intoxicating. Penelope let out a groan "Oh Derek, yes, more, oh god I need you, I need more" her mumblings were becoming jumbled together as he drove his fingers in and out of her, her hips thrusting to meet his movements. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life as he did now watching Penelope move and groan beneath him.

He could feel her clenching around his fingers, her orgasm close. As his lips moved to claim hers again he used his thumb to flick over her clit. She came hard, convulsing around his fingers, her whole body shaking. Slowly he removed his fingers from her warm tunnel and braced himself above her one hand on either side of her head.

Penelope was crying with the intensity of it all. She had never had an orgasm like that in her life and Derek hadn't even entered her yet. "Open your eyes baby girl, look at me" he demanded. She opened her eyes to see his face so close to hers. "I want you to look at me when I make love you baby girl, I _need _to see you" he lent down and kissed the tears sliding down her face and with one forceful movement he entered her completely.

"Oh" was all she could say. He was huge, but it only hurt for a brief minute. He waited for her to relax again then started moving within her. "I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to hurt you I just needed to feel all of you" he continued kissing her passionately, alternating between her mouth and her breasts.

She could feel the tightness starting again in her stomach and thrust her hips against him trying to get him to move faster. It was all the encouragement he needed. His strokes became quicker and harder, alternating from shallow to deep. Her walls were so tight around him and he knew he was close.

"Please Derek, make me yours, I need you, I need this" she begged him. Her begging him was all he needed to finish and he came in hot spurts filling her completely with his seed.

* * *

Wow, now that's of my mind I might be able to get some sleep seeing as its very late. Please review and tell me if I should continue or if you are happy with that.


End file.
